


Путаница

by Givsen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда друг начинает вести себя странно, это повод задуматься - вдруг он испытывает к тебе что-то большее, нежели обычная дружба?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путаница

      Люси не любила бумажную работу. Вот просто не переваривала её, предпочитая заниматься чем-то более… полезным, что ли. Однако в этот раз миссия попалась такая, что от неё было просто некуда деваться, поэтому Люси, изредка шумно и тоскливо вздыхая, рылась в большом ящике с карточками и сетовала, что вообще согласилась идти.  
      Дело было в том, что Макаров, устав от их команды и разрушений, которые они учиняли на любом месте, послал нерадивую компанию на самую, как ему казалось, безопасную миссию — в библиотеку, чтобы помочь управляющей разобраться с горой лишнего материала. Чем думала данная мадам, собирающая весь этот бумажный Эверест в течение последних шести-семи лет, — оставалось загадкой даже для неё самой. Поэтому Иноти-сан срочно понадобилась помощь гильдии волшебников, которые сумели бы в кратчайшие сроки разобрать то, с чем она сама провозилась не одну неделю.  
      Люси отложила в стопочку с действующей документацией ещё одну карточку и ужаснулась, потому что, несмотря на третий час кропотливого труда, бумажек словно становилось больше в этом бездонном ящике.   
      Покачав головой, она со стоном откинулась на спинку стула и покосилась на Грея, который краснел, бледнел, закипал, но, тем не менее, не поднимал головы от своей кучки, перебирая отчёты и списки литературы. Люси улыбнулась, представив, насколько ему, должно быть, неуютно было заниматься таким делом, учитывая, что он привык выполнять миссии, замешанные на смертельной опасности и риске. Теперь же он, повыше подняв воротник рубашки, чтобы не было видно перекошенного ужасом лица, терпеливо копошился в выскальзывающих из пальцев пыльных листиках, которые иной раз хотелось порвать в клочья.  
      Нацу, как самому непоседливому, досталась более подвижная работа — перебирать книжные полки в поисках путаницы и пропаж. Хотя Люси немного сомневалась — а не наведёт ли он там ещё больший шухер со своей-то суетностью. Благо, что ему помогал Хэппи. Как ни странно, но мозгов у кота было куда больше, чем у его хозяина и друга по совместительству.  
      — Эй. — Люси вздрогнула от тихого голоса и тут же повернулась к его источнику — Грею, который пытливо смотрел на неё поверх ворота рубашки. — Ты там жива?  
      — Нет, — буркнула она, косясь на огромедный ящик. — Боюсь, тут вы меня и похороните, потому что это нереально выполнить!  
      — И не говори, — покачал головой Грей и замялся.  
      Люси изумлённо покосилась на него, почувствовав, как в комнате разом возникло напряжение, но уже явно не рабочего характера. От стены к стене, пульсируя и перекатываясь, как большой мыльный пузырь, пружинило явное смятение, как если бы Грея одели разом во все тряпки мира и заставили ходить так весь день.   
      Люси подалась вперёд, почувствовав, как уши стало покалывать от любопытства. Что же могло настолько его смутить?  
      — Слушай, — она решила начать издалека, — а почему ты вообще решил сидеть тут со мной? Ведь там, с Нацу, всё равно хоть какое-то разнообразие и движение. А ты, насколько я знаю, не такой уж терпеливый и усидчивый человек, чтобы выполнять подобную кропотливую работу.  
      В ответ Грей лишь затравленно покосился на неё и уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но тут дверь с треском распахнулась, из-за чего Люси едва не подпрыгнула на месте, во все глаза уставившись на вошедшего. Им оказался Нацу, который держал в руках целую стопку ветхих книг с порядком истрёпанными корешками. Хмуро оглядевшись, он грохнул всю эту пачку возле Грея, едва не пришибив того при этом, и, поджав губы, зыркнул на Люси.  
      — О, Нацу, — радостно окликнула та, — при… — дверь захлопнулась опять, но с уже более опасным треском, словно выходящий хотел унести её с собой, — вет.  
      На минуту в помещении повисла звенящая тишина, в которой, казалось, было слышно, как кружится поднявшаяся пыль. Затем Люси удивлённо моргнула и отмерла, откинувшись снова на спинку стула.   
      Поведение Нацу стало уже порядком напрягать, потому что в последние пару недель он делал нетипичные для себя вещи: он хмуро молчал, встречаясь с Люси, или, если уж им случалось оказываться в одном помещении на продолжительное время, начинал едко комментировать всё, что бы она ни говорила, ставя в тупик не только её, но и добрую половину гильдии. Никогда до этого он так себя не вёл. Складывалось впечатление, будто Люси обидела его чем-то. Все привыкли, что Нацу скорее даст в глаз обидчику, ну или хотя бы будет шумно выяснять отношения, если это относится к женскому полу, однако он попросту избегал общества друзей, предпочитая игнорировать их существование.   
      Зачем тогда он вообще пошёл с ними на миссию?   
      Люси вдруг подумала, что тут не обошлось без влияния Мастера, которому тоже уже до чёртиков надоело поведение Нацу.   
      — Видела? — хмыкнул Грей, повернувшись к ней. — Вот и ответ на твой вопрос.  
      — Бред какой-то. — Люси потёрла кончиками пальцев виски. — Последние две недели он словно болотной воды в рот набрал. Не разговаривает со мной, игнорирует, а если не игнорирует… в общем, лучше бы игнорировал. С тобой он так же себя ведёт?  
      — Хуже, — поморщился Грей. — Со мной он постоянно хочет драться. Даже чаще, чем раньше, ещё до твоего появления. — Он почесал подбородок и покосился на неё. — Сдаётся мне, это неспроста.  
      — О чём ты? — удивилась Люси.  
      — Я обратил внимание, что он стал вести себя так после того случая, когда я выдернул тебя из-под удара, — пояснил Грей.  
      В голове Люси что-то щёлкнуло, и механизм запустился на новый лад, расставляя все фишки на свои законные места.   
      Вот именно! С того момента Нацу начал отдаляться, отделываясь от друзей сначала мелкими делами, а потом — игнором. Неужели ему так поплохело из-за того, что не он лично спас Люси?  
      — Вот дурак! — вырвалось у неё.  
      — Ещё какой, — кивнул Грей. — Я пытался с ним поговорить на эту тему, но слова имею свойство быстро заканчиваться. Поэтому иной раз приходилось вбивать в него ум кулаками. Короче, так мы ни разу ни к чему и не пришли. Только кое-какая фраза, брошенная напоследок после одной из драк, меня очень насторожила.  
      — Какая фраза? — Люси почувствовала, что начинает закипать.  
      — Он сказал, что оторвёт мне голову, если я тебя обижу. — Грей развёл руками. — И прозвучало это так, словно он свою сестру замуж за меня отдал.  
      Люси секунду ошеломлённо смотрела на него, а затем грохнула кулаками по столешнице и решительно встала. Деревянные ножки стула противно заскрипели о дощатый пол, вызвав на лице Грея отвращение, однако это выражение быстро сменилось удивлением, когда он увидел, что Люси, так и не разжимая кулаков, двинулась к двери.   
      Люси обнаружила Нацу в самом дальнем уголке библиотеки, где, помимо него, сидел всего один человек и, обложившись древними фолиантами, сосредоточенно читал, изредка нервно постукивая карандашом по столешнице.   
      Хэппи куда-то исчез — видимо, по какому-то поручению полетел в другой отдел.   
      Недобро усмехнувшись, Люси подошла к лестнице, на которой стоял Нацу, и протянула руку к его ноге. Сомкнув пальцы на лодыжке, она ожидала, что он обратит внимание на неожиданную помеху. Однако тот внезапно вздрогнул всем телом от неожиданного прикосновения и едва не свалился с лестницы. Спасло только то, что его шарф зацепился за одну из полок, препятствуя падению.   
      Резко обернувшись и едва снова не рухнув, Нацу возмущённо воззрился на Люси, которая продолжала держать его за лодыжку.  
      — Тебе чего? — мигом потеряв былой задор, буркнул он, пытаясь стряхнуть её руку.  
      — Поговорить хочу! — зашипела Люси.  
      — А я не хочу! — рявкнул в ответ Нацу.  
      — Тс-с-с-с! — встрепенулся читатель, возмущённо глянув на них.  
      — Простите, — прошептала Люси и дёрнула Нацу за ногу. — Заканчивай этот цирк и спускайся!  
      — Да чего ты пристала ко мне?! — затарахтел тот, цепляясь за лестницу. — Сказано же, что не хочу я с тобой разговаривать!  
      — Прекращай себя вести, как девчонка! — зарычала Люси.  
      — Тише вы! — громким шёпотом прикрикнул на них читатель.  
      — Извините, — понизив тон, отозвалась Люси и выразительно уставилась на Нацу, воинственно запыхтев. — Я всего лишь хочу прояснить одну деталь, сползай!  
      — Ну на кой чёрт я тебе сдался-то? — ехидно поинтересовался тот, обеими руками схватившись за полку и стараясь не смотреть в сторону обалдевшей Люси. — У тебя есть Грей — он спаситель и всё прочее, вот с ним и общайся.  
      — Да как тебе не стыдно такое говорить?! — вспыхнула она. — Ты — наш друг!  
      — Третий лишний — не слышала про такое? — с сарказмом прокомментировал Нацу.  
      — Мы всегда были втроём, так что никакой ты не лишний! — воскликнула Люси, поразившись подобному ходу мыслей.  
      — Когда в трио образуется дуэт, третий уходит в соло, — с видом знатока произнёс Нацу.  
      — Ты где таких слов-то нахватался?! — опешила Люси.  
      — Вот тут. — Он бесхитростно показал на пыльную книгу на столе, на обложке которой как раз была напечатана произнесённая фраза.  
      — Это бред! Бред, бред и ещё раз бред! — топнула Люси.  
      — Да тихо же! — хлопнув ладонью по столешнице, шикнул читатель. — Вы мешаете мне заниматься!  
      — Простите, — пробормотала Люси, покраснев как помидор от своей догадки.   
      Могло же быть так, что Нацу попросту ревновал? Или не могло?  
      — Слышишь, — ответно вспух Нацу, развернувшись на лестнице так, чтобы видеть скандалиста, — шёл бы сам в другое место заниматься, если в библиотеке для тебя слишком шумно!  
      — Вообще-то шумим тут мы, — попыталась возразить Люси, но не успела, так как посетитель, устав, видимо, от пререканий, решительно поднялся и снял аккуратные круглые очки ботаника.  
      — Да как вы смеете?! — пронзительно взвизгнул он. — Это общественное место, где принято соблюдать тишину! Почему вы позволяете себе игнорировать эти правила?!  
      — Тебя спросить забыли! — рявкнул Нацу, опасно покачиваясь и продолжая удерживаться одной рукой за весьма хлипкую на вид полочку. — По себе давно не получал? Ща устрою!  
      — Нацу, — Люси подёргала его за штанину, — слезь лучше, а то полка…  
      — А с тобой я вообще не хочу разговаривать! — взвился тот, снова пытаясь стряхнуть тонкую девичью руку со своей ноги. — У тебя Грей есть для разговоров! Вот иди к нему и разговаривай, пока не наговоришься!  
      — Заканчивай истерику! — не выдержала Люси. — Ты ведёшь себя просто отвратительно и со мной, и с Греем, несправедливо обвиняя нас в каких-то тайных отношениях!  
      — Тайных? — расхохотался Нацу. — Да они более чем явные! То, как он постоянно пытается тебя прикрыть собой, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение, что ты для него дороже многих! Как он постоянно хочет оказаться с тобой — это же очевидно!  
      — Да что ты такое… — выдавила Люси, бледнея на глазах от совершенно несправедливых обидных слов.  
      — И ты тоже туда же! — важно продолжил Нацу, не особо заботясь о том, что их сейчас наверняка слышит вся библиотека. — Всё время шепчешься с ним и ненароком оказываешься под опекой, как будто случайно! Поэтому не делай…  
      — Ты мог бы сам меня спасти, если тебя это так гнобит! — перебила его Люси, стискивая ткань штанины в дрожащих руках. — Ты же сам постоянно делаешь всё и для всех, стараешься оказаться там, где нужна помощь, спасаешь тех, кто тебя дорог. Нацу, ты сам хоть понимаешь, что тебя на всех не хватит? — Она подняла полные слёз глаза на притихшего друга. — Ты один, а остальных, кому нужна помощь и спасение, очень много. Поэтому если я важна для тебя настолько, что ты хочешь спасать меня собственноручно, уделяй мне чуточку больше внимания, чем остальным. Стой всегда чуть впереди, готовясь закрыть меня своей спиной. Держи за руку и не отпускай, если не хочешь, чтобы со мной что-то случилось. Я не успею добежать до тебя, если ты будешь далеко, понимаешь?  
      — Люси… — растерянно пробормотал Нацу, не отводя взгляда от её бледного лица.  
      — Парень, да ты олень, — вновь дал о себе знать замолчавший читатель.  
      И тут раздался протяжный заунывный треск, заставивший всех трёх участников драмы изумлённо выпучиться друг на друга.   
      Нацу медленно, словно нехотя, перевёл взгляд на свою руку, которая всё ещё держалась за полку, и… просто не успел отпустить. Дерево крякнуло, хрупнуло и резко вышло из пазов, зацепляя по пути длинные хлипкие перегородки.   
      Нацу взмахнул руками, почувствовав, что опоры больше нет, и завалился чуть назад, пытаясь из последних сил зацепиться хоть за что-то, но лишь выпотрошил ещё одну полку, скинув все книги и вырвав деревяшку с корнем. Затем его тело подалось значительно вперёд вместе с тяжёлой лестницей, которая по длине больше походила на мачту корабля. Следом за лестницей вперёд накренился и огромный стеллаж, грозясь засыпать молодых людей книгами по самую макушку.  
      — Люси! — Нацу, почувствовав, какая опасность нависла над ними, спрыгнул с падающего библиотечного приспособления и, схватив обмершую от страха подругу, кинулся под стол, подцепив мимоходом заверещавшего читателя.  
      Могучий стеллаж, щедро обсыпав весь пол пыльными фолиантами, с грохотом приземлился на не менее могучий стол, из-за чего тот тоже протяжно крякнул, но не поддался, с честью выдержав атаку своего соседа по жилищу.  
      Люси едва дышала, во все глаза глядя на тёмную, кажущуюся чёрной столешницу, которая чуть прогнулась под весом рухнувшей на неё тяжести. Лишь спустя несколько мгновений она смогла прийти в себя и осознать, что ей не хватает воздуха. Под лопатку кольнуло что-то невероятно приятное и тёплое, вызывая тень улыбки на губах, но… дыхание всё-таки был важнее, поэтому Люси усиленно забарахталась, пытаясь повернуть голову в более удачное положение.  
      — Цела? — раздался над ухом хриплый голос.  
      Люси кивнула и смогла, наконец, вдохнуть пыльный воздух. Чуть отстранившись, Нацу быстро пробежался взглядом по её лицу и, не заметив видимых глазу повреждений, удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе. И улыбнулся. Широко-широко — так, как он делал всегда до тех пор, пока не вбил себе в голову всю эту ахинею.  
      — Ох и влетит нам, — вяло произнёс посетитель, скукожившись неподалёку. — У Иноти-сан довольно лютый характер, поэтому надо делать ноги. Пока есть, что делать.  
      Нацу с Люси переглянулись и неожиданно разразились хохотом.  
      Немногим позже на грохот прибежали Грей и Хэппи и, быстренько выковыряв друзей из-под обломков, утащили их подальше, чтобы не попасть под расстрел.   
      Так маги «Фейри Тейл» ещё не улепётывали — оглашая окрестности смехом и роняя попутно личные вещи. Они прекрасно понимали, что нагоняй получат мощный, однако это не ухудшало отчего-то прекрасное настроение.   
      Решив пойти с повинной к Мастеру, они двинулись в сторону дома, переговариваясь и обмениваясь шутками по поводу учинённого разгрома.  
      Замешкавшись у указателя, Люси на несколько секунд замерла, чтобы поправить помявшуюся юбку, и тут же вздрогнула, почувствовав, как на её запястье сомкнулись горячие пальцы. Подняв глаза, она с изумлением уставилась на Нацу, который старательно смотрел в сторону.  
      — Ну ты же сказала, чтобы я держал тебя за руку — мало ли что, — пробурчал он, всем своим видом демонстрируя недовольство, что, в принципе, не скрыло смятения в голосе.  
      Люси улыбнулась и, придвинувшись ближе, переместила захват чуть ниже, чтобы её маленькая ладонь легка ровно в его руку.  
      — Вот так надо, — удовлетворённо заключила она и, заметив тень понимающей улыбки на лице моментально отвернувшегося Грея, густо покраснела.  
      В конце концов, даже в библиотеке маги «Фейри Тейл» сумели устроить свой порядок, за что наверняка неслабо влетит от Макарова. Однако свой плюс в этом тоже был — ушло напряжение между друзьями, что всех троих, несомненно, радовало. Так что можно было смело назвать эту миссию удачной. Даже несмотря на убытки.


End file.
